


Succession

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [270]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, FC Bayern München, Fluff and Angst, Plans For The Future, Retirement, Self-Acceptance, Semaine Des Clubs N'2, Semaine des clubs, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Jupp observe. Il est à la retraite, et il y a son successeur devant lui.





	Succession

**Author's Note:**

> Une énième fois, merci Jupp pour tout ce que tu as fait ❤️

Succession

  
Jupp est fatigué de la plupart des évènements de sa vie, mais aujourd'hui, même s'il est épuisé, aujourd'hui il est heureux. Bien sûr, la défaite n'est pas agréable mais elle est méritée, et la victoire semble plus belle ce soir pour Francfort. Tous les joueurs de l'Eintracht sont en train de célébrer avec la coupe sur le terrain de Berlin, ses joueurs sont presque tous rentrés au vestiaire, sauf Manuel. Jupp observe, il observe tout parce qu'il est définitivement à la retraite ce soir, c'était son dernier match. Il regarde Hradecky et deux autres gardiens, il regarde Meier avec Jovic, Haller avec Prince Boateng, Gacinovic avec Abraham, Rebic avec son successeur. Seigneur, c'est dur de se dire qu'il n'entraînera plus jamais ses gamins, ses abrutis préférés, mais il a confiance en l'avenir. Jupp a confiance quand il voit toute l'attention que Kovac porte à ses joueurs, comme s'ils étaient amis ou juste de la même famille, bien sûr il manque d'expérience, mais il a toutes les qualités requises. Il a la foi, l'envie de réussir, c'est suffisant pour imposer son style, il peut encore apprendre et finira par être à la hauteur.

  
Pour l'instant, Jupp observe et c'est suffisant, il est à la retraite depuis le coup de sifflet final. Kovac s'avance vers lui, son sourire doux ou au moins fait pour ne pas le blesser sur son visage, Jupp a envie de le féliciter encore et encore, de lui apprendre tout sur le Bayern, mais pas maintenant, l'avenir appartient à Niko. Il passe son bras autour des épaules de Kovac et le remercie pour ses efforts, bien évidemment le plus jeune ne peut pas vraiment comprendre, mais Jupp a l'impression de déverser son 'fardeau', de passer le flambeau. Niko finit par rejoindre son équipe, Jupp continue de sourire, il a confiance dans le futur du Bayern.

  
Fin


End file.
